1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of fuel preheaters and more particularly relates to a fuel preheater that receives its heat source indirectly from the fuel being burned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel preheaters are well known in the prior art. They reduce the viscosity of fueI and increase the efficiency of the burning thereof so that an oil burner having a fuel preheater operates more economically and efficiently. Fuel preheaters of the prior art often have an external power source such as electricity to powerr an electric heater to heat the fuel before it is passed to the burner nozzle. Other prior art systems pass the fuel in pipes through tanks which contain heated water directed from the boiler to increase the temperature of the fuel before it enters the oil burner for burning.